


skyscrapers and stargazers in my head

by infiniteandsmall



Series: what are you waiting for, kiss her, kiss her [1]
Category: Glee, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Science, cute girls kissing, did i mention space, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandsmall/pseuds/infiniteandsmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you see, the thing about black holes that everyone gets wrong,” Jade’s saying, swirling her hands on a vortex sort of shape, “is that they’re trying to suck everything up! They’re not! They just have a crazy strong gravitational pull, and—“ she sputters a little, unable to put into words the injustice that the general public wreaks on black holes, and it’s unbelievably adorable. “I’ve seen them, I have actually been in a black hole! But you see, I wasn’t spagettified or packed into a little ball of matter because, well, god tier,” and now she just looks smug, which is such a normal sort of emotion to have about having actually been in a black hole that it’s almost hilarious. No matter how many times Mercedes realizes that Jade has literally held some of stars they’re staring at in her hand, it never fails to amaze her. And kind of turn her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skyscrapers and stargazers in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't even know what to say. I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN I KNEW THIS WOULD TAKE OVER MY LIFE. I WARNED YOU BRO. Cute girlfriends talking about space im cr y  
> title from "we are the waiting" by Green Day

Jade stargazes almost every night. Rain or shine or fog or frost, she slides on her ridiculous yellow rubber raincoat or bundles up layers of coats and scarves that Mercedes loves unpeeling afterward.

Mercedes doesn’t join her every night. Some nights she’s going out with Puck, or going to some kind of record label party, some nights it’s just too cold outside, and some nights Jade needs room. The last sort of night is the best, Jade climbs off the roof fierce and fiery and glowing, galaxies in her eyes and hunger in her hands.

But Mercedes takes that back.

The best nights are when they stargaze together.

 

 “And you see, the thing about black holes that everyone gets _wrong_ ,” Jade’s saying, swirling her hands on a vortex sort of shape, “is that they’re trying to suck everything up! They’re not! They just have a crazy strong gravitational pull, and—“ she sputters a little, unable to put into words the injustice that the general public wreaks on black holes, and it’s unbelievably adorable. “I’ve seen them, I have actually been in a black hole! But you see, I wasn’t spagettified or packed into a little ball of matter because, well, god tier,” and now she just looks smug, which is such a normal sort of emotion to have about having actually been in a black hole that it’s almost hilarious. No matter how many times Mercedes realizes that Jade has literally held some of stars they’re staring at in her hand, it never fails to amaze her. And kind of turn her on.

But Jade is looking up at the sky again, wide wistful eyes. “I never got to see what was inside the black hole. It all just went dark, and I saw the clock. I saw it go from Just and Heroic, but it didn’t stop at either. It was the only time when I actually saw the clock after I died. All the other times I would just wake up.” Her arms are wrapped around her knees.

Jade had already explained the mechanics of God Tier to Mercedes. Mercedes still can’t wrap her head around it, can’t reconcile the word _god_ to Jade, who bleeds and eats and mucks around in the dirt and gets colds and swears like a sailor and hangs posters of nebulas on the ceilings and comes to church with Mercedes on Sundays because “there are a million variable universes and I’m sure there’s a higher power who resembles the Christian God somewhere!” She can’t think of dying and rising again, she can’t think of dying a just or heroic death and just plain dying. And while Jade’s powers are so spotty now that those rules probably don’t even apply to her anymore, Mercedes still worries sometimes, that she’ll get old, and Jade will remain a god. She stares up at the stars, so far but so close and so large but so small. Multitudes, everyone their own universe. Despite the way it makes her feel small and unimportant, she understands how it makes Jade feel better. If a god can feel small in front of the stars, then they must be pretty human after all.

“It’s April, right?” Jade says, jerking them both out of their contemplation.

“Um-hm,” Mercedes says, snuggling closer to Jade’s warmth. “The thirteenth, I think?”

“Really?” Jade says, letting out a small delighted laugh. “Is it? If it is, I have something to show you!”

“Is it some kind of planet that only comes out like once every million years? Is this gonna be the only time we’ll see it in our lifetimes?” Mercedes teases, nudging her.

“Well, it just so happens to be the anniversary of us entering, y’know, the game, and so my powers are the most, well, powerful tonight.” Jade rubs her hands together. “Miss ‘Cedes Jones, I’m going to do some magic for you, mi’lady!”

Mercedes laughs at the cheesy way Jade waggles her eyebrows, but at the same time she feels heat low in her stomach, because the thoughts of Jade, dripping with green sparks and raw power, clutching at stars and forming galaxies, is really really weirdly hot.

“Watch this,” Jade says, eyelids fluttering shut for a second, hands outstretched. A halo of electric green, almost uranium-sickly, hands around her head, glowing in her hair. Her eyes are glowing that same brilliant green when they snap open once more, and as Mercedes follows Jade’s line of sight, she sees a shooting star streaking across the sky, but it’s not streaking down, it’s streaking...towards them.

“Oh my god,” Mercedes breathes, as the bright tiny pinprick comes closer, only becoming slightly larger. Jade shrinks it as it approaches until its just a small handful of brightness.

“Don’t touch, it might burn you, but you can look straight at it all you want, it won’t hurt your eyes,” Jade says, rolling the tiny star in the air just above her palm. A small cloud of bright gases swirl and move over the surface, lustrous and glowing and beautiful. Jade’s smiling, soft but with a look in her eyes of contentment.

Something so wonderful it almost hurts rises in Mercedes’ chest just looking at it.

“I was thinking about naming it Mercedes or something cheesy like that, that’s what Dave said. But it already had a name, and I couldn’t take that away, and besides, you’re already a star, here on earth. So I figured you could meet your star sister, and if you ever felt down you’d know that she was up there cheering you on!” Jade says, letting the star expand slightly and then shrink.

Mercedes’ heart is pounding in her chest, and she really wants to lean over the brilliant thing and kiss Jade until she couldn’t breathe, right then and there. “What’s her name?” Mercedes says, grinning.

“Azelfelfage,” Jade says glibly, matching Mercedes’ grin with one that’s considerably more mischievous.

“Well I sure as hell aren’t wishing on that every night ‘cause I’m pretty sure I can’t even say it.”

“Otherwise known as Cygnus, the swan,” Jade says, her smile shyer now. “See, the constallation Cygnus contains one of the brightest stars in the sky! That one’s called Deneb, but I left him up there for everyone to see by. It also has NML Cygni, which is one of the largest stars in the night sky, but they’re a little too big for me to take down without being, like, totally exhausted. Also, swans are super cool and beautiful birds. They’re super aggressive about protecting their people, and they mate for life, and—“

“Put the star back and kiss me, Miss Harley. I’ve been utterly wooed.”

“Whatever you say,” Jade says. “But you should watch this, it always looks super cool.”

Mercedes presses a kiss to Jade’s neck but keeps her eye on the sky as the star arches back to its place. Just before it lands, she hears a small noise like a chime, sees the aching absence of the black patch in the sky where the star should be, and then with another musical click, the star is back in place, comfortable and at home as if it had never left. For the first time, Mercedes can trace the lines of the Cygnus constellation, which she hadn’t been able to do when Jade had first pointed it out.

Mercedes feels electricity sparking through her fingers when she strokes Jade’s hair. Her fingers come away dripping green, and wow, maybe they should get off the roof before Mercedes looses it and start moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

“How would you like to make out in space?” Jade says, brightly, in the tone of voice that’s clearly trying to hold back her whimpers as Mercedes sucks on her collarbone.

“Oh my _god_ let’s,” Mercedes hisses.


End file.
